Kenta's One True Love
by Seiji
Summary: Kenta is reminded who his one true love is. yaoi, parody


**Kenta's One True Love**  
a parody by Seiji  
  
  
Nakamura Kenta switched off his headlights and turned onto the residential street. He'd learned his lesson about playing with the headlights on mountain roads, but this was different. He leaned forward against the steering wheel of his Silvia and peered ahead.  
  
Good. He didn't see any tail lights. It was safe.  
  
He drove slowly up the street. It was Saturday night--no, he corrected himself, glancing at his stereo's LED display--it was Sunday morning, about a quarter after three, and the neighborhood showed very few signs of life. He slowed even further as he caught sight of the only lit window on the street.  
  
"Keisuke-san..."  
  
Even though the Red Suns had been disbanded, Kenta continued to practice on Akagi--on those nights that Keisuke practiced there as well. Keisuke hadn't had much time for Kenta lately--his brother kept him way too busy with Project D--but he didn't seem to mind if Kenta drove on Akagi with him.  
  
_It's a public road, Kenta. Just do me a favor, okay? Follow behind me so you stay out of my way._  
  
Kenta had taken to doing just that. He followed Keisuke. He followed him on Akagi, trying his best to copy the FD's line. He followed him home to Takasaki, lagging far enough behind to remain unseen. He wasn't doing anything wrong; this was just his way of--  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The light in Keisuke's room was extinguished just before he reached the Takahashi residence.  
  
"Good night, Keisuke-san. Sleep--oh!"  
  
Kenta slammed on the brakes--even though he'd been driving at two kilometers an hour. Keisuke's FD was parked in the driveway in front of the garage. Kenta stared at it a moment, the beat of his pulse suddenly loud in his ears. Then, feeling as if he were being compelled by an irresistible force, he drove past the Takahashis', parked in front of their neighbor's house, and got out of his car.  
  
He walked back to the driveway, his heart tripping and racing with fear and anticipation. He wasn't doing anything wrong. No one was going to catch him. He would just--  
  
He reached the foot of the driveway and turned, gasping at the sight of the FD.  
  
"Keisuke-san..." he whispered.  
  
Bathed in moonlight, the FD was beautiful. He approached it, reaching his hand out as if to brush his fingers across its sleek curves, but did not touch it. He could not touch it, not yet. Touching it before he reached the front of the car would be like coming up behind a stranger on the train and pinching her butt.  
  
From the moment he first saw Takahashi Keisuke step out of this car, he'd known that the two of them were special. The FD was a perfect reflection of Keisuke's personality. In sunlight, it was brilliant and proud, as exuberant as its owner. Racing at night, it was swift and powerful, moving as an extension of Keisuke's body. And now, at rest in the moonlight, it was--  
  
He knelt and stroked the front bumper.  
  
And now, it glowed as if its aerodynamic lines had been cut from moonstone. Like a satisfied lover, the FD slumbered. Darkness cloaked its strength, but could not hide it completely. This was the expression of a side of Keisuke that he had not seen ... yet.  
  
Slowly, reverently, he slid his hand up and onto the hood. It was still warm. The RX-7's engine ran hot. He knew that its chronic overheating was problematic, but he was grateful for it now because it meant it would stay warm for a long time. He leaned forward, rested his cheek against it grill, and sighed. How wonderful.  
  
He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the metal, thinking of Keisuke asleep in his bed. He brushed his thumb over the edge of one of the fog lights. Waking up in Keisuke's bed would be like this. Keisuke would have just gotten up, and Kenta would move, snuggling into the sheets still warm from Keisuke's body. He'd nuzzle into Keisuke's pillow and breathe in the lingering scent of his shampoo.  
  
Kenta breathed deeply and coughed. Okay, the FD did not smell as good as Keisuke would.  
  
It probably smelled better farther from the grill. Kenta stood up--Kenta tried to stand up. His T-shirt was caught on something. What in the world? He dropped to his knees again and tried to sort out the problem. It seemed to be caught on the license plate somehow. It should be easy to fix, but he couldn't see clearly and he didn't want to rip it.  
  
He carefully wriggled out of the shirt and stood. He looked around. It wouldn't do to be seen like this. People would get the wrong impression. The neighborhood was still and quiet.  
  
Well, as long as no one would see him, maybe he would... just for a moment... It would just be like hugging the car. There wasn't anything untoward about that.  
  
He bent, spreading his arms wide, and pressed his naked torso against the hood.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
He jerked back and rolled to one side of the hood. Okay, the metal directly over the engine was a lot warmer than he'd expected.  
  
He touched his chest cautiously. It didn't hurt too badly, so he probably wasn't burnt. That would have been hard to explain. _Mom? Where's the salve? I burnt myself on Keisuke-san's car._ He stifled a giggle.  
  
And what would he say to Keisuke? If he could casually strip in front of him, Keisuke would notice and ask what had happened. He'd look up into Keisuke's eyes and smile and say...  
  
"My heart burns hotter for you than your engine with a slipping O-ring."  
  
Oops. He'd said that out loud. The late hour must be making him a little loopy.  
  
"Ah, Keisuke-san..."  
  
He cradled his head on his arm and rested, the top of his head almost bumping the windshield. Burns and snagged T-shirts aside, this was rather nice. He stroked the hood with his free hand and daydreamed a little more about Keisuke.  
  
Keisuke was so tall... Lying on his car was like lying against his broad chest and being held by him.  
  
He smiled sleepily. That was such a nice image. If Keisuke were here...  
  
He rolled forward slightly and pressed a chaste kiss against the hood.  
  
"Keisuke-san..."  
  
His lips brushed gently over the metal and then--  
  
Wait.  
  
Had something just brushed back against his lips? Something delicate and fragile... what was that? What?  
  
The image of a large winged insect splattering across a windshield popped into his head.  
  
"Oh, gross!"  
  
He wrenched his head away, only to feel a painful yank that so discombobulated him that he fell off the car.  
  
"OwwWWW--Crap!"  
  
He sat on the concrete, with tears in his eyes, and rubbed the sore spot on his head.  
  
"Stupid, Kenta, stupid stupid stupid."  
  
Some of his hair must have caught on the windshield wiper. When he'd moved so suddenly, he'd torn several strands right out.  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down at his hands. They stung a bit, too. He couldn't see well enough in the dark, but he was pretty sure he'd scraped them when he fell. He frowned. He just didn't feel very romantic any more.  
  
He got up, fetched his T-shirt, and pulled it on. He eyed the FD warily and gave it wide berth as he walked past it and down the driveway. If he didn't know better, he'd think the FD had done all that on purpose.  
  
He sighed. He deserved it, though. Keisuke was his one true love, and apparently the FD knew that as well as Kenta did. It had been very disrespectful of him to use the FD as a substitute for Keisuke.  
  
He opened his car door and looked back at the house.  
  
"Sorry, Keisuke-san. Sleep well."  
  
= = = = =  
[Epilogue]  
  
"Hey, Aniki! Do you have any batteries for this thing?" Keisuke walked into his brother's room on Sunday morning and tossed his remote to the automatic garage door onto the desk. "It's dead. I couldn't park in the garage last night."  
  
[End: Kenta's One True Love]  
  
= = = = =  
Notes:  
Initial D is © Shigeno Shuichi, Kodansha.  
This is a parody of _Keisuke's One True Love_, an Initial D fanfic that was posted on the yaoi_d ML. 


End file.
